romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter eggs
Everybody is Steve? For some reason everybody in the story we meet, besides the maincharacters seems to be named 'Steve' Lemonade Steve.png|The lemonade is a lie! ~ Steve Birthday steve.png|The rest of the name is blocked Seagull steve.png|A man talking to his bird friend, Steve MD's Steve.png|Look closely on his name-tag *Lemonade worshipper *Birthday-Party-Skeleton? *The Seagull *Mc-Donalds-Manager-Skeleton Are there any more Steve-sightings beyond the Lemonade-storyarc? Captain's Shoppinglist What are those necessary essentials Snippy is supposed to find in the wasteland? *PINEAPPLE *BATHTUB *BANANA *UMBRELLA *POTATO *BICYCLE *CARDBOARD BOX *HARMONICA *WAFFLES *TOWEL *DUCK TAPE *AIR REFRESHER *TINFOIL *DENTAL FLOSS *MOUSTACHE *TOASTER *PANTY HOSE *PIANO *NEW SUBORDINATE *A SONG *INTERNET *KAREOKE *FACEBOOKS *GUMMY BEARS *SHOEHORN *SAUSAGE *CREDIT CARD *LOTTERY TICKET *VACUUM CLEANER *PIE *ELBOW GREASE *BANJO *FLOPPY DISK *LOVE No surprise the Captain used a whole roll of toilet paper to write this wishlist down on. The umbrella and moustache have come in handy so far, with Captein using the umbrella to slow his falling. Things that fly Pilot has found a bunch of balloons and a flask of helium, so it's time to test them before building the flying machine for Captain. So what will fly? *Shoe *Skeleton *Car's steering wheel Shoe balloon.png Skeleton Balloon.png steering wheel balloon.png Wick balloon.png Hidden Balloon.png Bottle Balloon.png Muffin Balloon.png Photoshop Balloon.png Trumpet Balloon.png Flamingo Balloon.png Bike Balloon.png Clock Balloon.png Pineapple Balloon.png Key Balloon.png Calculator Balloon.png Scissors Balloon.png Headphones Balloon.png Can Balloon.png Lollipop Balloon.png Bucket Balloon.png Doll Balloon.png *Electric whisk *Is that another 'Hello Cancer purse'? Too bad it's partly covered up! *Bottle *Muffin *Photoshop *Trumpet *Plastic flamingo *'Bicycle' *Clock *'Pineapple' *Spoon *Calculator *Scissors *Headphone *Can *Lolli *Bucket *Doll Aren't 2 of the things actually somewhere on Captain's shoppinglist? (3 if you count Photoshop as new subordinate.) Cave-Paintings When Captain escaped from the lemonade cultists, we got to see a cavepainting of somewhen in the future. It's a foreshadowing of the squad's battle against the aliens, Biomass and the appearance of the Lifealope. One of the figures has as of yet been unidentified: The multiarmed red creature. Another avatar of the Biomass or a foe yet to come? Maybe it's the gigantic lobster that Captain rides ... Vitaly S. The hidden signature of the Author on many different pages. Sandwich Malfunction Why would pre-apocalyptic Snippy try to strangle a very delicious looking sandwich and accuse it of trying to turn him into seafood? Actually some of his memories got mixed up, while he was trapped in the Biomass. #The first is a memory of Snippy himself after escaping from the whale, trying to kill Pilot on the frozen beach #Next we see him and Pilot still stuck in the Biomass, where Snippy strangles an invisible foe. #The next switch is to a memory of Snippy being in the office of the G-Directorate before the apocalypse, trying to eat his unfortunate lunch. Obviously Snippy switched between the memories just in the wrong moment, and thought his hands were closing around Pilot's neck. It is far less obvious to make the connection between the scenes in the comic, as there is a page with the Lifealope in between. Pilot Whale Good-Directorate Captain of the past Snippy met Captain already before the apocalypse. First sign of him in the Sniper's memory, when trapped in the Biomass is a display with a picture of Captain in the subway Snippy takes to work. And then there is Snippy sitting at his office-desk, but what's far more interesting is, what's going on there in the background... Who's that Hero? So the apocalypse has just been a dream? Mr. Snippy is in the subway on the way to his awful job? But aside from a poster of Captain, there is something else on the display screens behind Mr. Snippy. Here is a close-up. The impossible Rubix Cube While being trapped in a crashed subway, Mr. Snippy passes time by solving a rubix cube. His success is even more impressive considering: That it had 7 (seven) different colors! Immortal Captain? Pilot claims to be in possession of photographic evidence, that Captain is immortal. Snippy claims it's photoshopped. Who may be right? A good worker drone is... ...what exactly? Only part of the sentence can be read above the windows in the room with the public terminal. According to a comment by Alexiuss the answer is: "delicious!"